


A Night to Forget

by McFluri (Weisel)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/McFluri
Summary: Making the right decision while drunk is never easy.Pre-game, during Yuri's time in the knights.





	A Night to Forget

Flynn closed his eyes and tried ignore the way the room spun around him. He could say with certainty now that he was a lightweight. Thank goodness he hadn’t given in when Yuri insisted that he stay and have a second pint. They were too young to be drinking anything alcoholic, anyway.

His eyes shot open when the door flew open with a bang. He quickly stood up, though he wasn’t exactly imposing when he briefly lost his balance. It hardly mattered, though. It was only Yuri stumbling inside their shared room.

“And you made fun of me for bumping into the doorway on the way out,” Flynn scoffed, putting his hands on his hips.

Yuri snorted and kicked the door shut.

Flynn sighed. “Could you keep it down? People are trying to sleep.”

“Keep it down?” Yuri replied, his voice almost a growl. “I’ll keep  _ you _ down.”

Flynn braced himself, sensing from the subtle shift of Yuri’s shoulders that he was about to attack. He caught Yuri by the arms as soon as he advanced and held him back. He tried to step back to keep his balance, but his knees only came into contact with the bed. With one more push from Yuri, his back hit the mattress with a dull thud. He kept a firm grip on Yuri’s arms, but Yuri wasn’t even trying to pull them free. Flynn looked up into Yuri’s dark eyes, trying to gauge his behavior.

“Yuri, exactly how much did you drink?” he asked.

“Just shut up, Flynn,” Yuri groaned.

Something about Yuri’s tone made Flynn let go. Yuri sank down, resting his head on Flynn’s stomach and sneaking both arms around Flynn’s hips. Flynn lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak, though he didn’t know what to say at all. Yuri hadn’t hugged him in probably a decade, and none of those hugs had ever been quite like  _ this. _

“Yuri?” he whispered.

Yuri didn’t say anything, which was odd for someone who always had a smart remark for every situation. Instead, he pushed Flynn’s shirt up with unusually clumsy fingers. His hand then came to rest on Flynn’s thigh.

Flynn shivered, feeling every one of Yuri’s uneven breaths on his bare skin. The hand on his leg felt much hotter than it should have. He let his head fall back and forced out a shaky exhale. A long moment passed, and then the hand crept an inch or so higher. Warm lips touched Flynn’s abdomen and he gasped.

Now would be the time to get up and remind Yuri they’d both been drinking too much to be thinking clearly. That would be the right thing to do. Flynn tried to make himself push Yuri away, but he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want Yuri to go anywhere.

He placed his hand on Yuri’s head, letting his fingers slip between the long strands of dark hair. Not even a second later, he felt Yuri’s hand slide upward. With the way Yuri’s fingers moved, it was clear the touch hadn’t been an accident. Flynn swallowed hard and shut his eyes, his head swimming.

_ Tell him to stop, that this joke has gone on long enough. That’s what you should do. _

Flynn opened his mouth, but all he managed to say was a quiet word that sounded something like a desperate _ “please.” _

_ Flynn, get yourself together. This shouldn’t be happening. You should _ _ — _

He gasped loudly and tensed as an unfamiliar, pleasurable sensation derailed his thoughts. While Flynn had been mentally lecturing himself, Yuri had gotten his pants open and… Flynn couldn’t bring himself to look. One glance would surely do him in, and Yuri would never let him forget it if he came so immediately.

Then again,  _ would _ Yuri remember? Would he remember  _ any _ of this? Yuri was clearly the drunker of the two of them. Flynn blinked up at the ceiling and tried to formulate a plan for either possibility, but it was pointless when Yuri’s mouth was making him feel impossibly good. 

His fingers tightened in Yuri’s hair and pulled. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he let go and withdrew his hand. Yuri snatched it out of the air and held on tight. Flynn pushed himself up on one elbow to look at Yuri, expecting him to stop and say something. He blinked at their joined hands, then finally looked at Yuri’s face. His breath hitched.

Yuri might not remember everything come morning, but Flynn knew he’d never be able to erase this image from his memory. He expected Yuri to somehow pull off looking casually handsome in such a position, though he didn’t expect him to look so  _ happy. _ Yuri wasn’t always obvious about his happiness, but Flynn knew all the little signs by now and he could see them all in this very moment, from the way Yuri’s eyes were halfway closed to the specific muscles that had let go of any tension.

And that was it for Flynn. There was no way he could hold himself back anymore. He made a few strained sounds as his hips jerked up against the hand holding him down, and he both heard and felt Yuri moan in response. All other thoughts vanished as his pleasure peaked.

_ “Y-Yuri—” _ Flynn tried to warn, though he was coming only a second later. The sensation ripped through him, leaving him gasping and shaking.

Yuri pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against Flynn’s thigh, panting and tense. His eyebrows knit together and his teeth clenched as his body seemed to spasm. It finally dawned on Flynn what was happening when Yuri squeezed his hand and let out a sound he’d never heard from him before. Flynn swallowed hard and slowly sat up. Even after he stopped twitching, Yuri didn’t move an inch.

“Um, Yuri, you can’t sleep like that,” Flynn said hoarsely.

Yuri only responded with a small groan.

Flynn caught himself smiling over Yuri’s stubbornness. He pulled his hand free from Yuri’s hold and fixed his pants, then hooked his arms around Yuri and pulled him up from the floor. Yuri snaked his arms around Flynn’s neck and made himself comfortable on Flynn’s lap.

“You can’t sleep here, either,” Flynn sighed.

Yuri made no attempt to move, so Flynn simply stood up and carried him to the other bed. As he turned away, Yuri grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Flynn stumbled and caught himself on the mattress with his free hand.

“Stay with me,” Yuri slurred, watching Flynn with an unfocused gaze.

Flynn swallowed hard and hesitated. His fingers tightened around Yuri’s hand. He wanted to, but... “I shouldn’t,” he said quietly.

“Fuck ‘shouldn’t,’” Yuri grumbled, but he withdrew his hand and turned away.

Flynn stood there for a long moment before returning to his own bed. He settled down on his side and stared at Yuri’s back, trying to figure out what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally whispered, “Yuri?”

There was no response.

Flynn slipped out of bed to get a look at Yuri, hoping his friend was just being stubborn and giving him the silent treatment. His heart sank when he saw that Yuri was fast asleep. Usually the sight of such a soft expression on Yuri’s face warmed his heart, but not this time.

Maybe he could wake up Yuri and they could have a proper conversation…

_ No, Flynn. You had your chance and you ruined it. _

Once more, Flynn returned to his bed and laid down. His eyes stung, his throat felt tight, and it was getting harder to breathe. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to focus on the way the room still spun instead of the heavy weight aching in his chest.


End file.
